


listen to me

by nikuttek



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuttek/pseuds/nikuttek
Summary: “I told you not to do it, why can’t you understand?”
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	listen to me

**Author's Note:**

> what the heck do you mean i have to title my fic before i can post it? that's just rude.
> 
> anyway, noora punched me in the face with her stunning artwork (which can be found [here.](https://eliounora.tumblr.com/post/616417486273937408/crying-in-a-mix-of-swedish-and-finnish)) and i just had to write a little something for it. absolutely unbeta-ed, we die like men.

Emil’s ears were still ringing as the silence fell around him like a soft blanket of snow, perhaps an even more piercing sound than the shot had been. With a shuddering breath he pushed the lifeless body off of him and rolled over. In the distance, next to a couple of birch trees that had been torn to shreds stood Lalli, with his rifle still aimed at them. His arms stayed unnaturally still even when the rest of his body trembled as he panted, as if he’d been out of breath. Emil got up on his knees and his eyes met Lalli’s, making something in the other man snap. He flung the rifle over his shoulder in one smooth motion and broke into a run, giving Emil no time to react before he found Lalli’s hands grabbing his jacket collar and yanking him up.

“Are you bloody insane?” Lalli hissed. He didn’t even need to yell, one look at his furrowed brows, scrunched up nose and bared teeth told enough. Anyone should know better than try to fight with a cornered animal.

“I told you not to do it, why can’t you understand?  _ Nej, Emil, jag sade nej! _ ” His voice was a mere whisper now, the words drowning under the sounds of their ragged breathing. Sunlight made Lalli’s eyes gleam like the sharp edge of his dagger, and Emil almost wondered if he was about to be strangled.

“And when I tell you something,” Lalli continued, voice stronger, “I need you to obey me.” The raw emotion on his face began to fade, and Emil felt like he could properly breathe again when Lalli slowly uncurled his fingers, letting his hands rest on Emil’s shoulders instead.

“You’re bleeding,” said Emil as he raised a shaking hand to touch Lalli’s face. Emil regretted ever joking about how Lalli’s cheekbones were sharp enough to cut anything, paying no mind to the fact that the man could be cut too. His fingers smeared the red all over.

“I know,” Lalli said and swatted Emil’s hand away, but closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together. Emil let his hand fall to the other man’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I don’t know why you have to keep doing this,” Lalli muttered, his soft breath tickling Emil’s lips. The words were too quick, too unfamiliar for him to understand, but the weight they carried was still clear, the sorrow in Lalli’s voice making Emil feel like he was walking on broken glass with bare feet. He closed his eyes and stayed quiet for once, letting the smooth rhythm of Lalli’s words wash over him.

“When I tell you not to do something,” Lalli spoke, “it’s not because I doubt your abilities. When I say you have to stay behind, it’s not because I think you’ll mess everything up. When I tell you you’re wrong, it’s not because I don’t trust you.” His fingers began to grab the fabric or Emil’s cape, as if needing something to hold on to, something to keep him steady. Emil rubbed small circles to Lalli’s sides with his thumbs, urging the other to go on. He already felt the familiar burning behind his eyelids.

“It has never - that hasn’t been the reason in a long time.” Lalli took a shuddering breath and all Emil really wanted to do was to softly press his lips against Lalli’s, to drink up any painful words he might have left, to make him forget. Instead, he listened, still only understanding a word here and there, but feeling how his heart ached with every sound Lalli made.

“I have lost so much,” Lalli whispered, voice so fragile Emil felt like he was holding a tiny bird in his arms, someone he could crush with his bare fingers if he wasn’t careful.

“I just want to protect you…  _ Skydda, Emil, jag vill skydda dig _ ,” Lalli continued, and Emil could no longer fight his tears, feeling his wet eyelashes flutter against his cheek as he silently cried. “And I can’t do that alone. I can’t do that if you don’t listen to me.  _ Du måste - du måste lyssna på mig!” _

Emil opened his mouth to speak, wanting to reassure the other man that he would be more careful in the future, to promise that he would follow Lalli’s orders, but he couldn’t trust his voice not to break. Instead he just tightened his hold on the smaller man and nodded, knowing Lalli could feel it, would know what he truly meant.


End file.
